Nightmare
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Eve's nightmare about Mary, Garry and things that happened in the fabricated world.


**A/N Badly written in bad english, you have been warned =)**

Feeling a sharp pain on her head, Eve opened her eyes.

Her crimson eyes narrowed, trying to adjust her sight to the dim surrounding. She turned around, looked about the unknown place; it was a dark and cold building of gray and white elements. The air was so thick it suffocate her, she felt like throwing up. Inspecting the environment closely Eve realized that dozen of weird, twisted pictures are hanging on the wall, and countless statues stood tall and firm at almost every corner. She can almost feel them all watching her with suspicion. Eve shook the thought away and reassure herself that it was mere imagination until she heard muffled mock and whispers.

_She's a liar._

_She's a thief!_

_She's a traitor!_

They all whispered to each other. The pictures glared angrily at her, as she took a step behind.

"No...I'm not..." she fell on her knees, crimson eyes widening.

"You killed Mary...you left Garry behind...you dirty traitor!" the statues screamed furiously.

"killer...traitor..."

"STOP...AAAAAAHHHHH...!" she screamed, covering her ears with both palms, shaking uncontrollably.

_No...__I__ didn't mean to...__I__ never meant to...kill her...and to leave him behind!_

Her chest tightened.

_It hurts...it hurts...it hurts..._

"Eve...!"

A very weak voice called her name. She was startled and quickly turned her head to every direction searching for the subtle voice. She stared into the darkness of the hall before her, and stood up, trying to gain strength on her jelly like legs.

_It's Garry...it's him!_

"I'm here...Garry! Garry!" she yelled back, hoping desperately for an answer. But her voice evaporated in the air, swallowed by the darkness.

Her feet lead her a walk down the dim hall. There was barely any light to help her see the surroundings, she pressed her fingers on the cold chapped wall, dragging it along her way. She walked aimlessly in the darkness, until she arrived at a dead end. A big painting was hanging on the wall, it that was slightly burnt but she can still see the picture quite clearly.

Mary.

She mumbled, reading the sculpted piece of wood just below the huge painting.

It was a picture of a little girl, with long pale blonde hair. She looked lonely...and sorrowful. An ugly looking doll was pressed on her chest and her left hand loosely griped a stalk of blue rose.

"Mary..." she called out, waiting for an answer. But the painting looked still, unmoving.

"Mary...do you remember me..."

Mary's deep blue eyes rolled down to stare at her.

"I'm sorry..."

"Eve...stay with me..." Mary's voice was hoarse, tears dropping from her rosy cheek, making its way out of the frame, and dripping wet paint on Eve's pale skin.

"I can't..."

"Why...?"

"I don't belong here...so is Garry..."

"..."

"Please, please, give him back to me..."

"..."

"Mary..please..."

"NO!"

The painting shook violently as Mary screamed. She let her grip on the doll loose and it tumbled to the ground, as she ruthlessly crushed the blue rose in her palm. Eve stepped back from the painting, and in seconds it was burnt, turning into crisp dust. Eve ran away as fast as she could from the horrid scene.

"Garry!" Eve yelled as she ran down the dark hall.

"Eve..." a weak voice resonating in the empty hall, and Eve ran towards it desperately, until she arrived at a blue painted room, it was empty with nothing but a single painting on the wall.

"Garry...?" she whispered.

Eve walked closer to the painting, it portrayed an image of a young man. He was leaning on the wall with closed eyes. He wore a torn jacket and a green inner shirt. Tears were pooling on Eve's eyes, as she carressed the surface of the painting with her fingers. His clothing, his purple hair, his tall figure, it was all the same to what she had in her memories. Eve fell on her knees, tears streaming down.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

She cried her lungs out, her chest was hurting so bad. Her crimson eyes widened when drips of red paint falling from Garry's now opened eyes.

"Eve..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry...i left you all alone here...it must be really scary...i'm sorry..." tears streaming down her pale face. She stretched out a hand for him.

"Let's..go home..."

He shook his head.

"I can't leave."

"Why...?"

"I have to stay here. In the darkness..forever..."

A hand come out of the painting, reached for her cheek and gently wiped away her tears.

The tall guy smiled warmly.

Eve remember that smile so well. It was the smile garry show her to reassure her everything is alright.

"Goodbye..Eve.."

"No!"

Garry gave her a subtle smile, and he closed his eyes. the painting blurred and vanished, leaving a plain white canvas.

The room shook violently and everything blacked out as she fell into a bottomless pit.

...

Eve opened her eyes, somehow it was wet with tears. Her chest was pounding and she was choking on her own breath.

She reached for her wet cheek. What is this...

What was I dreaming about...

"Eve.."

Her room's door opened with a crack, and lights are immediately invading the dark room.

"I heard your scream...are you okay?"

Her little sister Mary enters the room with her pajamas. She was hugging her favorite doll, head tilted aside. She came closer and sat on the edge of Eve's bed and stared at her, looking worried.

"Are you having a nightmare?" she asked with a pout.

"..I..dont know..." Eve shook her head. Mary hugged her and smile.

"It's alright...it was just a dream." She smiled. "You should go back to sleep now...uhm can i sleep here with you?"

Eve stared at her sister, at her blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair.

"Sure."

They crawled back into the thick blanket, said their prayer and snuggled to sleep. Mary rolled aside and opened her eyes wide, watched as her sister slowly drifted back to sleep. Her eyes turning into a deeper shade of blue as she slowly stroked Eve's fair brown hair and hummed a quiet lulaby.

"Have a sweet dream...dear sister..."


End file.
